Обсуждение участника:Zooro-Patriot
Добро пожаловать right Добро пожаловать в Центральную викию на русском языке, Zooro-Patriot! Мы рады Вас здесь приветствовать, многие из нас занимаются написанием чего-либо в отдельной вики и многие могут быть активны в больше чем одной. Если хотите получить поддержку сообщества можете обращаться на форуме, списке рассылки (ru.wikia-l) или в IRC в частности #wikia-ru. Также у больших викий и сообществ могут быть свои собственные каналы и списки рассылок. Если есть какая-либо идея для новой вики, можете создать такую! Можете проверить список новых вики и возможно найти там то, что хотелось. Можно проверить существующие вики на русском языке в списке или по категориям (можно заняться их пополнением из основной Ценральной викии). И наконец, можете следить за активностью сообщества в вики в . И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! -- Wikia (Обсуждение) 17:24, сентября 13, 2011 Новое пространство имён Привет. См. статью Справка:Пользовательские пространства имён. Запрос составлять на англ. языке. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:39, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) :Запрос, естественно, должен быть от тебя, причём ты должен отправить его со своей вики. Вот примерный текст, просто вставь своё вместо курсива: "Hello. I'm bureaucrat ru-Battlefield wiki. We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал. This is a Portal in the translation from Russian. The new namespace should NOT include in the count of pages. Thanks." Соответственно, NOT надо совсем убрать, если ты хочешь, чтобы статьи из нового пространства имён входили в общий счётчик статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:52, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) :Нет есть сотрудники Викия, которые занимаются техническими вопросами, развитием и обслуживанием Викия. См. Справка:Уровни доступа участников. Обычно в течение суток тебе должен прийти автоматический ответ, а запрос выполнят в течение пяти рабочих дней. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:08, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Это можно сделать индивидуально для каждого участника. То есть новые участники, которые будут заходить на вашу вики, увидят вики в нынешнем оформлении, а вы для себя можете использовать стандартный скин. Для этого зайдите в личные настройка (ссылка "Настройки" в выпадающем меню вверху справа страницы, где ваш никнейм) и сразу же в первой вкладке, в разделе "Site Layouts" выберете стиль оформления Monobook. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:25, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) Нет. Уникальный, непохожий на другие вики-проекты стиль - это часть политики Викия. Викии на Викия не должны путать с независимыми вики-проектами, а особенно с Википедией. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:22, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) :Вы можете писать мне не только здесь, но и на моей странице обсуждения на своей вики. Мне обязательно придёт Уведомление о такой записи. Таким образом, если мы ведём с вами диалог, находясь на разных викиях, то писать ответы лучше на странице обсуждения собеседника, чтобы тому приходили уведомления, и он мог оперативно реагировать на записи. Это действительно не очень традиционно для википедистов, как ты выразился, но проблема именно в том, что здесь не одна Википедия, а много разных викий, и специально следить за правками на какой-либо из них - очень трудно. А вот как вести обсуждение между участниками одной вики, ты можешь решать сам. Обычно, все поступают так, как поступает администратор. Если ты будешь отвечать участникам своей вики на своей стр. обсуждения, то и они тебе будет отвечать на своих страницах обсуждения. А вот с участниками других викий, а тем более со мной, лучше общаться как я описал выше. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:42, октября 1, 2011 (UTC)